Perdido
by Starblind Brony
Summary: Joe era un humano que fue asesinado por un hombre desconocido, pero su vida continua al ser revivido, aunque no sigue en su mundo, ahora se encuentra atrapado en Equestria, para buscar una manera de volver a su mundo, él está dispuesto a cualquier cosa.
1. Donde estoy?

Me llamo Joe, soy un roquero de ciudad no muy popular,soy vocalista, guitarrista y a veces baterista...creo que soy el único rockero brony del mundo... mi vida es un desastre, vivía con mis padres, ya ancianos, obligado a cuidarlos, me molestaban todo el día, no me gustaba, pero ahora que ellos...ya no están...me siento solo y los extraño...soy muy tímido a pesar de ser vocalista, puedo cantar frente a un montón de personas, pero no puedo buscarme una novia...realmente no aguanto esto...pero prometí demostrar lo que valgo hasta el día que muera...que creo que será pronto, porque alguien me ha amenazado de muerte, y no creo que yo, pueda sobrevivir a esto, no tengo nada porque vivir, la carrera de Multitask Joe en este mundo ha acabado, acaban de romper la puerta del hotel en el que estoy, adiós maldito mundo.

Una silueta se aproximó a mi y me disparó en la cabeza.

Joe: ...

?:Este no es el fin.

Joe: Hm?

?:Soy tu guardiana, he visto tu vida por mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo solo mirar, no puedes morir, no eres un cobarde, solo un cobarde acepta la muerte.

Joe:No soy un cobarde...

?:Entonces sigue, a propósito, buen single ayer en el movistar arena, Joe.

Joe:Como sabes que toqué en Santiago?

?:Siempre te he visto.

Joe:Que? UFF!

caí al suelo desde el cielo, en el campo, con mi ropa de conciertos puesta, un sobrero de copa como el de Slash, una polera de Metallica, y shorts deportivos, con unas zapatillas diseñadas especialmente para mi, además de mi guitarra que me cayó encima con unos amplificadores que decían "Sigue con el Rock".

Joe:Auch...esto duele..donde mierda estoy?

Escuché como unos arbusto se movían, y reconocí un lugar.

Joe:Esta es la casa de Fluttershy de My Little Pony...creo, pero como es posible? Estoy en Ponyville...

El arbusto se movía de nuevo, reaccioné.

Joe:Quien anda ahí?

?:No me hagas daño...

Joe:Esa voz...tranquila, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:*temblando*como...como sabes mi nombre?

Joe:Eeeeh...bueno yo...no lo se, solo una idea que se me vino a la cabeza.

Fluttershy:Que eres exactamente?

Joe:Yo soy un humano, un simple rockero de ciudad.

Fluttershy:Rockero?

Joe:Uuuhh... cosas mias.

Fluttershy:Ya sabes mi nombre, como te llamas?

Joe:Joe...Multitask Joe.

Fluttershy:Bueno, Joe, eres muy raro, con esas cosas puestas, te llevaré con Twilight.

Joe:Con Sparkle?

Fluttershy:La conoces?

Joe:Otra idiotez mía, no me tomes en cuenta.

Ella caminó algo asustada de que le hiciera algo, y la seguí mientras revisaba mi guitarra , afinándola.

Joe:Mierda...ese golpe si que te desafinó...

Fluttershy:Me estas diciendo desatinada?!

Joe:Hm?

Miré como Fluttershy me miraba enojada, me asustó bastante.

Joe:MIERDA!No, a ti no, tranquilizate, joder.

Fluttershy:A quien le hablas entonces?

Joe:Hablo conmigo mismo, es que mi guitarra esta desafinada por el tremendo golpe que me di en la espalda...

Fluttershy:Te duele?

Joe: (Nunca pensé que ella fuera así...supongo que la tele solo suavisa todo lo que presenta...realmente nunca creí que fuera así, parece bipolar) Bastante...creo que me rompí unas costillas...

Fluttershy:Deberías ir al hospital.

Joe:Odio los hospitales, tanta gente enferma me trae malos recuerdos.

Al entrar a la ciudad, todos me miran como si fuera un alien, asustados, me sentí igual que en mi mundo, pero ahora me siento aún mas despreciado.

Fluttershy:TWILIGHT!

Twilight:Un momento! Spike, abre la puerta!

Joe:Supongo que tengo que seguir con mi maldita vida...

Spike:Hola Fluttershy!-Que es eso?!

Joe:Oye, dragón, no soy eso, soy Joe.

Me puse agresivo, igual que en mi mundo, irritado por mi muerte, resurrección y ahora por ser tratado peor que antes.

Spike:Que irritable... Twilight! tienes que venir a ver esto.

Twilight:Spike, estoy me estoy bañando, no me molestes!

Joe:Como si a alguien le importara eso.

Fluttershy:No seas tan malo! puedes?.

Joe:Nadie me dice que hacer.

Fluttershy:Que te pasa? Antes eras tan agradable!

Joe:Antes de darme cuenta que esto es PEOR que mi vida anterior.

Fluttershy:Vida anterior?

Joe:Mira, si quieres que vuelva a la normalidad, dime como volver a la tierra, no me importa como, solo quiero irme de este maldito lugar y volver con mi grupo.

Fluttershy:Yo...um...es que...

Twilight:Que pasa ahora Spike?-SANTA MADRE DE CELESTIA!

Joe:Ah, genial, otro estorbo más.

Twilight:Como puede ser esto?

Spike:Según tus libros, es un humano...

Twilight:No puedo creerlo, un humano de verdad! pensé que solo eran leyendas tontas!

Joe:La única tonta aquí eres tú.

Twilight:No leí que fueran tan temperamentales...

Joe:{sigh} Solo dime, como mierda puedo volver a mi mundo.

Twilight:A cambio de algo, tengo que examinarte.

Joe:*sonrojado* Pero como te atreves!

Fluttershy:Ya estas bien,Joe?

Joe:Bueno...esta bien, y si, ya estoy bien, tan solo no me hagas sacarme TODA mi ropa...

Twilight:Tengo que hacerlo.

Joe:*Resignado*Si así puedo volver a mi mundo...pero no aquí, no quiero que un dragón joven y la señorita Fluttershy aqui presentes vean mi cuerpo.

Spike:Que tiene? Nadie lleva ropa puesta...

Twilight caminó hacia su cuarto, y yo la seguí, a lo que ella me mostró su cama.

Twilight:Sácate esos harapos y recuestate.

Joe:No puedo creer que me voy a desnudar frente a una chica...a pesar que sea una pony...

Twilight:Porque tan avergonzado? en tu mundo desnudarse significa algo?

Joe:Cuando te desnudas es porque ..bueno, vas a tener sexo con alguien...yo nunca he tenido sexo, así que es la primera vez que alguien me vea desnudo, nunca dejé que nadie me viera así.

Me saqué mi polera, mi sombrero y mis shorts, pero no quise sacarme los calzoncillos.

Twilight:Y eso blanco?

Joe:De ninguna manera!

Twilight:Necesito hacer esto.

Joe:Bien...pero hazlo tu, no puedo hacerlo yo, estoy muy avergonzado.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos mientras que Twilight se subía a su cama y me veía asombrada, ella tomó los calzoncillos con sus patas y los sacó,instantaneamente tuve una erección.

Joe:*sonrojado profundamente* ...

Twilight:Que es esto Joe?

Joe:Es ...mi pene... mierda esto es tan vergonzoso...

Twilight:(se ve bien...y es bastante grande, ya estoy cansada de masturbarme con revistas...así que mejor aprovecho la situación.)

Joe:Que estás haciendo, Twilight? (!)

Twilight:Hago unas pruebas, que se siente cuando te la froto con mis cascos?

Joe:No! Detente! No lo hagas! me averguenzas!

Twilight:Quédate quieto o no puedo masturbarte bien!

ABAJO

Spike: Que estan haciendo?

Fluttershy:No lo se...solo escucho a Joe gritando...

ARRIBA

Twilight:Relájate, tambien es mi primera vez, y tienes que entender que he tenido 22 años sin tener un pene, así que soy virgen y se varias cosas sobre sexo de ponies, pero nada de humanos así que tienes que enseñarme.

Joe:Bien..todo para volver a mi mundo...(Ademas se empieza a sentir bien)...primero, deja de frotarla.

Twilight:Bien...ahora?

Joe:Esto es lo que hacemos en mi mundo.

Tomé la cabeza de Twilight, ambos nos sonrojamos, y le dí un beso profundo.

Joe:Ahora, puedes volver a frotarla, pero ponte de lado y mírame a mi, de la manera más sexy que puedas.

Twilight:Así?

La unicornio se puso de lado , dejando ver su cuerpo , mientras que empiezó a frotarme y a mirarme de manera penetrante, directamente a los ojos.

Joe:Justo así, ahora, quedate quieta y no te alarmes.

Entonces, empiezé a acercar mi mano hacia la vagina de Twilight.

Twilight:Que vas a hacer? no te atrevas a tocar mi vagina!

Joe:Me estas masturbando, tu quedate quieta, esto será diferente, sigue haciendo lo que te dije.

Twilight:Bien...pero con cuidado, mi vagina es muy sensible.

Al acercar mi mano, ella empieza a temblar un poco, empiezé a abrir los labios de la vagina de Twilight, dandole un poco de placer,a lo que ella solo empezó a masturbarme más fuerte.

Twilight:Mmmm...que afortunadas deben ser las hembras de tu mundo.

Joe:Quieta.

Empecé a frotar sus dedos alrededor de la vagina de Twilight, ella se empiezó a sonrojar cada vez más, y a masturbarme cada vez mas fuerte y cada vez más rápido.

Twilight:Como te sientes,Joe?

Joe:Bien, y que tal tu?

Twilight:Mmmmmmm...mi vagina se siente muy agradable, de verdad es tu primera vez?

Joe:Si, pero como todo rockero de mi mundo, en mis conciertos he visto millones de tetas al aire.

Twilight:Te refieres a los senos, cierto?

Joe:Si.

Twilight:Como estos dos?

Ella, sin dejar de masturbarme, se levantó un poco, dejando ver dos pechos medianos entre sus patas delanteras. (Se que los ponies tienen los "pechos" entre las patas traseras, pero mis historias es anatomicamente correcta)

Joe:Si, exactamente como esos.

Twilight:No te detengas.

Joe:No lo haré.

Ahora, empiezé a meter un dedo dentro de su vagina, a lo que Twilight empezó a gemir un poco.

Twilight:*gemido* Nunca pude hacer esto...no tuve el valor...*gemido* lo máximo que he hecho fue masturbarme.

Joe:Close you eyes.

Twilight:Que?

Joe:Que cierres los ojos.

Twilight:Oh...bien.

Ahora, metí otro dedo en su vagina.

Joe:Tienes una vagina muy apretada, y mira como saltan tus jugos, es muy bueno, no se como pude ser tan malo contigo...

Twilight:No te preocupes...mmmm...suficiente de esto...algo más?

Joe:De verdad quieres?

Twilight:Si, si quiero.

Joe:Bien, recuestate y abre tus patas.

Twilight:Delanteras o traseras?

Joe:"Sorprendeme".

Twilight sin entenderlo, abrió sus patas traseras y delanteras.

Joe:Bien, ahora, dime, ustedes tienen algo tóxico en sus vaginas o algo así?

Twilight:No, nada de eso, creo que son iguales a una vagina de tu mundo.

Joe:No...la tuya es más jugosa.

Twilight:Que sucio eres.

Joe:Bien, esto es sexo oral, así que tu prepárate para sentir mi lengua.

Twilight:Que? AAAaaah...

Metí mi lengua directamente en el coño de Twilight, haciendo que ella empezara a gemir de placer y gusto.

Twilight:Que bueno...se siente tan bieeeeeeennnnn...aaah.

Joe:Te gusta?

Twilight:Mucho.

Joe:Ahora, yo me recuesto, y tu me la lames un poco.

Twilight:Bueno.

Ella me obeeció y dejó que me recostara, afirmó mi pene con sus dos cascos, se levantó por arriba de mi pene y abrió su boca, dejando ver su lengua pasando por la cabeza de mi pene.

Joe:Jeje...nunca pensé que lo harías así, es excitante, me gusta.

Twilight:Dime cuanto te gusta esto.

Joe:Mucho...tu lengua es muy buena.

Twilight:Y ahora?

Joe:Mira, tu échate ensima de mi.

Ella se dió la vuelta, y quedó mirándome a los ojos.

Twilight:Ya me la quieres meter?

Joe:No, quiero darte un beso, y seguir con el sexo oral.

Le dí un beso apasionado a Twilight, siguiendo los impulsos de mi cuerpo, a pesar de mi mentalidad tímida.

Twilight:Wow...se siente bien...

Joe:Ahora, date la vuelta.

Twilight:Quieres seguir lamiendome en esta posición tan extraña?

Joe:Tu date la vuelta.

Twilight se dió una vuelta más, dejando su coño al lado de mi boca.

Joe:Ahora, esto es un 69.

Twilight:Que significa eso?

Joe:Que yo te voy a lamer el coño, y tu me vas a lamer a mí.

Twilight:Suena como un plan para mi.

Joe:Lista?

Twilight:Cuando tu estés.

Tomé aire, y empecé inmediatamente a meter mi lengua en el suave coño de la unicornio, mientras que su cuerno empezó a brillar, y ella automáticamente empezó a chupar mi pene.

Joe:(Me la está chupando...ya sabe que hacer, supongo que aquí tambien lo hacen)

LUEGO DE UN RATO.

Twilight:Eso es todo por hoy, Joe...Como dijiste que se llamaba esto?

Joe:Amigos con beneficios.

Twilight:La amistad con beneficios es mágica.

Joe:Nos vemos Twilight.

Entonces, salí de ahí, ví a Fluttershy durmiendo en un sofá, a Spike "Desmayado" vestido de mucama en el suelo, y decidí quedarme a dormir allí, afuera estaba muy oscuro para salir.

Joe:Supongo que podría dormir con Twilight...

Twilight apareció en la escalera, sonrojada y con una pose sexy.

Twilight:No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Joe:Lista para el round 2?


	2. De vuelta?

Twilight:Totalmente.

Joe:Es justamente lo que quería escuchar.

Mientras subía las escaleras con Twilight, sentí un ruido abajo, y me detuve, miré hacia atrás, esperando que mi pobre visión nocturna no me fallara, bajé unos cuantos escalones, el problema es que fallé y caí de cara al suelo, aturdido, intenté moverme, pero no pude, entonces sentí como Fluttershy y Spike se movían lentamente, así que le hice una seña a Twilight de no hacer ruido, y ambos nos quedamos quietos por unos cinco minutos, hasta que el dragón y la pegaso se durmieron otra vez.

Joe:(Hm...sigo sintiendo ese ruido, pero que más da...arriba!)

Twilight:*susurrando* Estas bien?

Joe:*susurrando* No, pero no me interesa, tu solo recuéstate.

Twilight se tapó la boca con su pezuña, yo la miré seguro de mi mismo, aún algo nervioso, pero seguro, ella se recostó y se abrió de piernas apenas su lomo tocó el colchón.

Twilight:Que sigue?

Joe:No todo tiene que ser ahí, sabes?

Twilight:Muestrame otras cosas entonces.

Me subí a la cama, vestido con mi polera y mis pantalones, ella se estremeció cuando yo toqué su pecho, se sonrojó y me mostró su lengua.

Joe:Y? Que tal Twilight? Se siente bien?

Empecé a frotar sus pezones cuando ella abrió su boca y me miró de manera penetrante.

Twilight:Se siente rico...aaah..justo ahí...no pares.

Joe:No voy a parar, voy a avanzar.

Empecé a apoyarme en el cuerpo de Twilight, dejando mi cabeza en su estómago, ella empezó a acariciarme la cabeza con sus cascos, y pude sentir como se humedecía su vagina.

Joe:Te humedeces muy fácil, eh Twili?

Twilight:Hazme algo rápido!

Joe:(!) Sssh...no grites, puedes despertar algo de compañía.

Twilight:Lo siento, pero hace algo rápido.

Joe:Eres la cosa más caliente que conozco.

Empecé a lamer su cuerpo, cuando llegué a su pecho, sus pezones estaban duros, me sorprendió que siendo mi primera vez hubiera podido excitarla tan rápido, comencé a lamer todo lo que encontré a mi paso, Twilight empezó a sostener mi cabeza con sus patas, yo con mis manos libres, empecé a meter uno de mis dedos en su vagina.

Twilight:Ahí...mételo más profundo, es genial...

Joe:Intenta no gemir con esto,quieres? me gusta mucho hacerte esto, debo admitirlo...(me siento como un enfermo) así que si vas a gemir, hazlo suavemente.

Apenas terminé de hablar metí otro dedo , ella se sonrojó e intentó gritar, cerró sus ojos y empezó a retorcerse, yo le tapé la boca con mi mano, ella la empezó a morder, al principio me dolió, pero pude soportarlo, con cada metida que daba, se ponía más apretado y cálido, me dieron unas ganas impresionantes de lamer ahí, así que me dejé llevar y Twilight tuvo que morder una almohada, yo bajé y me apoyé en mis rodillas, cuando puse mi lengua en su clítoris, pude escuchar un grito casi sordo de placer, lo pude escuchar muy bajo, pero era de placer, empecé a lamer lentamente, me gustó bastante su sabor, así que con mis labios envolví el clítoris de Twilight, ella estaba en éxtasis, yo sentía como mi pantalón me apretaba el pene, me dolío un poco porque era un pantalón algo pequeño para mi.

Joe:*quejido* Maldición...arruinó el momento.

Twilight:Que...aaayy..te pasa Joe?

Joe:Puedo recostarme contigo?

Twilight:Si, ven aquí.

Me subí a la cama y me miré los pantalones.

Twilight:Está muy dura, no?

Joe:Si...me aprietan los pantalones...me duele un poco.

Twilight:Yo lo arreglo.

Joe:Que?

Twilight se puso a la altura de mi entrepierna, me levantó la polera y me tocó un poco, me empezó a masajear el abdomen, solo logró que mi pene se endureciera más.

Joe:Basta...solo haces al problema más grande aún.

Twilight:Sorpresa.

Ella abrió el cierre de mis pantalones, y no me había puesto mis calzoncillos, así que solo salió de ahí, fue un gran alivio, Twilight se puso a mover su cola un poco, y le lamió la punta a mi pene varias veces, luego se puso a masturbarme y a lamer, lo hacía muy bien, como si fuera muy experimentada, en unos cinco minutos me tenía muy cerca de mi climax.

Joe:Detente, te lo advierto. *suspiro*

Twilight:Temes que tu semen manche mi crin?

Joe:Exactamente.

Twilight:Tu dejalo salir.

Joe:*intentando aguantar* se siente muy bien...tienes que parar ahora.

Twilight no paraba, estaba apegada a su idea de verme a mí en éxtasis, lo logró cuando se puso a lamer de arriba a abajo, no pude aguantar más y me corrí, cayó en mis pantalones, en la cama, en el crin de Twilight, y en su cara.

Joe:Te lo advertí...ahora es posible que lo sepan...el semen no sale fácil...

Me sorprendió cuando vi a Twilight saboréandose y lamiendo la cama, empezó a lamer mis pantalones, y luego se sacó algo del semen que tenía en el crin y lo miró un poco.

Twilight:Me gusta...quieres?

Joe:De ninguna manera.

Luego de mirar a Twilight con su "acto" , practicamente me desmayé.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Desperté, miré el techo, estaba en mi casa.

Joe:Así que toda esa mierda fue un sueño...carajo...me estaba gustando.

Bajé las escaleras de mi habitación en el tercer piso, a el primero, la luz del día estaba muy fuerte y no veía nada, me preparé un café y un pan con mantequilla, luego salí por la puerta y mi desayuno cayó al suelo cuando me dí cuenta que seguía en Ponyville.

Joe:What...the...fuck?

Miré el cielo, sin nubes, recordé a Rainbow Dash, estaba en medio del bosque, supuse que cerca del pueblo, porque podía ver un edificio a unos dos kilómetros.

Joe:Esto no puede ser...Necesito jugar algo y olvidarme de toda esta mierda demencial...

Me fuí a mi sala de juegos, vi que jugar, y opté por el God Of War III, mientras iniciaba el juego, me senté en un sofá que tenía ahí y me puse a pensar.

Joe:Tengo mi casa, mis cosas, mi comida, mi pieza, TODO, y sigo en Ponyville? Esto no puede ser real...debo estar soñando OTRA VEZ.

Apenas inicíe el juego y pude ver un lado de la cara de Kratos, me tranquilizé y me puse a jugar, pasé mas o menos media hora jugando cuando sentí un ruido, no le di importancia pensando que era del juego, estaba en la etapa donde matas a Cronos, sentí otro ruido un poco más fuerte y un quejido femenino, pensé que era mi imaginación cuando sentí una voz familiar.

?:Joe? estas aquí?

Era Fluttershy, llegó justo en el momento cuando en el juego usé la espada del olimpo y las tripas de Cronos salieron al cortar su estómago, ella se asustó y salió corriendo al tercer piso, yo miré el techo, lo pausé y subí, al llegar vi como las sábanas de mi cama temblaban.

Joe:No puedo creerlo...Fluttershy?

Fluttershy:No me hagas daño...

Joe:No te voy a hacer nada.

Fluttershy:Que-que era eso?

Joe:{sigh} Ven, tranquilizate.

Le extendí una mano a Fluttershy, ella la tomó lentamente, y se destapó la cabeza.

Fluttershy:Que pasó ahí Joe? Que fue eso?

Joe:Tranquila, es solo un juego...que tu no deberías ver porque eres muy pequeña.

Bromee con ella para tranquilizarla, ella me sonrió y me miró tiernamente, se puso a llorar y yo la abracé, me recosté con ella.

Joe:Mira, esta es mi casa, todo es de mi mundo, eso era solo un juego algo sangriento (Ok, god of war "algo sangriento" ese juego es como todos los juegos sangrientos combinados) que tu no debiste haber visto, eres muy sensible.

Fluttershy:Me asustó mucho.

Ella me abrazó muy fuerte, me sonrojé, la miré y me puse a rascarle la cabeza.

Joe:Piensa de esta forma, esa cosa era muy mala, y quería matarme, así que es como hacer justicia...(soy horrible haciendo esto...nunca la podré calmar)

Fluttershy:Me lo juras?

Joe:Sí.

Fluttershy:Por mi vida?

En ese momento me impactó lo que dijo, estoy acostumbrado a escuchar "por tu vida", pero no por la de otra persona.

Joe:No puedo tratar con la vida de otras personas, solo con la mía, así que juro por mi vida, que lo que digo es verdad.

Fluttershy:*espasmo*

Ella estaba llorando apoyada en mi pecho, sentía sus lágrimas corriendo por mi pecho, me dio mucha lástima y recordé cuando mi mamá hizo lo mismo cuando mi papá murió.

Joe:*suspiros entrecortados* Yo...lo lamento tanto...

Fluttershy: Que te pasa Joe?

Ella me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo estaba shockeado, recordando a mi Mamá llorando en mi pecho, intentando consolarla, me pasó lo mismo que con Fluttershy, yo me puse a llorar tambien, ahora yo estaba captando su atención.

Joe:*sollozando* No es nada...solo que... mi familia está muerta...y yo estaba recordándolos, nada más.

Fluttershy:Eso es muy triste; hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Joe:No...solo necesito relajarme, olvidarlo todo.

Fluttershy:Quieres algo?

Joe:No...

Fluttershy:Oh...entonces solo me iré.

Joe:Espera.

Estaba a punto de irse, se había bajado de la cama y se dirijía a las escaleras, pero al escuchar mi voz, Fluttershy me miró tiernamente , y se subió conmigo a la cama.

Fluttershy:Si?

Joe:Mira...Ayer recuerdas que estuve con Twilight?

Fluttershy:Ella está abajo, quieres que la traiga?

Joe:Esta bien, tengo que hablar con ella...Hey, Shy.

Fluttershy:Que pasa?

Joe:Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio.

Fluttershy:Me debes un favor.

La miré sonriendo, y ella me guiñó un ojo, bajó y Twilight subió luego de unos dos minutos, me miró algo sorprendida, y luego cambío a una mirada de felicidad.

Twilight:Joe?

Joe:Quien más va a ser? claro que soy yo.

En un parpadeo, ella corrió hacia mi, y me abrazó muy fuerte, al tiempo que empezó a tocarme.

Twilight:Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Joe:Hey, deja ya de tocarme, no estamos en un lugar muy bueno ahora, sabes?

Twilight:Que te pasó , Joe? Ayer estabas muy bien con esto.

Joe:Mira, si quieres tener sexo, entonces dile a tus amigas que se vayan a otra parte, no tan cortante, pero no pienso hacerlo así otra vez.

Twilight:Esta vez hazme tuya.

Me sonrojé bastante, realmente me sorprendieron las palabras que salieron de Twilight, me fascinó la idea, debo admitirlo, así que con mis impulsos, le dije que si.

Twilight:Les diré que yo me encargaré, posiblemente se irán.

Joe:No te demores.

Twilight:Espero no hacerlo.

Joe:Esto será genial.

Desde abajo escuché a Twilight dando un sermón bastante largo, con explicaciones largas y mayormente sin nada que ver con lo que me dijo, cuando terminó, escuché varios pasos y la puerta que se cerraba.

Twilight:Joe! Prepárate!

Joe:Listo!

Twilight uso su magia para teletransportarse a la cama, justo encima mio.

Joe:Buena puntería, niña.

Twilight:Tú déjame verla.

Joe:Estoy bastante aturdido porque mi casa está aquí y sigo en Ponyville, así que hazlo tú.

Twilight:Joe, puedo cambiar de opinión muy fácilmente.

Joe:Bien...de todas formas en algún momento tengo que perder mi virginidad.

Me desvestí, y quedé arrodillado en frente de Twilight, ella estaba mirándome sensualmente, me gustaba la manera en la que lo hacía.

Twilight:Otra vez muy dura...me gusta tu estilo, Joe.

Joe:Tu solo empieza, necesito tranquilizarme.

Twilight se puso a masturbarme con sus dos cascos, bastante fuerte, ella intentaba hacer lo mejor posible.

Twilight:No sientes nada, Joe?

Joe:Cuando me masturbas siempre se demora un poco en aparecer alguna sensación, pero me exita bastante, tu dame un beso, quieres?

Twilight me hizo caso y sin dejar de masturbarme se inclinó hacia mi y me dio un beso rápido, yo la mire descepcionado.

Joe:La única mujer que quiere tener algo sexo conmigo, y no te dignas a darme un buen beso.

Twilight:Como es un buen beso para tí?

Joe:Acércate.

Me incliné al igual que ella, le tomé la cabeza y le di un beso profundo, empezó a masturbarme más rápido.

Twilight:Oh Joe! Nunca me había sentido así! necesito que me toques!

Joe:Al menos estamos seguros aquí, nadie puede escucharte.

Twilight:Que importa! esto es muy bueno, no me importa que me escuchen!

Joe:Pero a mi sí.

Tomé a Twilight desde sus patas traseras, la puse encima mío, y ella sonrió mientras ponía su vagina cerca de mi cara.

Joe:*saboreandose* Está goteando...te gusta masturbarme, no?

Twilight:Mucho.

Joe:Bueno, yo no te voy a meter mis dedos ahora, te voy a lamer, y espero que hagas lo mismo.

Afirmé a Twilight de su cintura, bajé su cuerpo más cerca del mio y me puse a lamer, Twilight inmediatamente se puso a chupar mi pene.

Joe:Sigue así.

Twilight:Aaaah...*espasmo*

Me sentía muy bien, el placer de la lengua de Twilight acariciando mi cuerpo, y yo dándole placer a ella, era lo mejor que pude haber sentido hasta ese momento.

Joe:Twilight...eres muy buena en esto, pero tienes que detenerte.

Agarré la cabeza de Twilight, la alejé de mi entrepierna y ella me miró mientras se daba la vuelta y se hechaba arriba mío.

Twilight:Que sigue, campeón?

Joe:Hacerte mía.

Twilight:*sonrojándose* Te decidiste al fin?

Joe:Sip.

-  
Los dejo esperando un poco más por el esperado momento, y tambien estoy trabajando en OTRA HISTORIA MÁS, Si, ando bien insparado ya? Pero de un tipo que creo nunca ha sido visto en Fanfiction al menos por mi, los dejo con el suspenso de la historia actual, y con la duda de la nueva.

Con cariño/odio  
-Starblind.  
-

?:Pronto todo lo que conocen cambiará...


	3. Otra Vez

Joe:Vamos, no me digas que cambiaste de opinion, Twi.

Twilight:No, solo estoy pensando en algo.

Joe:Y ese algo es?

Twilight:Nada, nada, tu solo dime que hago.

Joe:Recuestate y disfruta, intenta ser suave con tus movimientos.

Twilight:Entendido.

Joe:Bien, ahora voy a meterla...*sonrojandose*

Twilight:Joe, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

Joe:Si quiero, es que me puse nervioso.

Twilight:Tranquilo, tu tómate tu tiempo.

Joe:Gracias Twilight, aunque ya estoy listo.

Empecé a frotar mi pene contra la vagina ya humeda de Twilight, sentía su calor incluso desde afuera, era impresionante, nunca pensé que sería así.

Joe:Que tal se siente?

Twilight:Muy, muy bien...no te detengas.

Joe:Tal como antes, solo voy a avanzar.

Twilight:Se suave, es mi primera vez.

Joe:Tambien la mía.

Ahora le di un beso en la frente a Twilight, ella le dio un beso con lengua y comencé a meter la punta de mi pene dentro de su vagina.

Joe:Aaaah...que cálido y apretado está esto.

Twilight:aaaaaaaayyy...Te gusta hacerme esto?

Joe:Si, aunque...te dolío o solo gemiste?

Twilight:Gemido-aaaah, justo así.

Joe:Me encantas.

Twilight:Cuando necesites hacer esto-aaaaaahh sigue así, vamos no te detengas- se libre de usarme cuando quieras.

Joe:Muy bien...*jadeo* me gusta ese plan.

Twilight:Tu no te detengas Joe! Aaaah...

Joe:Ahora voy a meter un poco más, esta bien?

La unicornio cabeceó un poco, pero terminó diciendome que sí, al meter un poco más, sentí como todo el cuerpo de Twilight se estremecía.

Joe:*respiración profunda* Nunca pensé que el sexo sería tan bueno!

Twilight:Aaah-ah-aaaah-No pares!Mas fuerte!

Joe:Como quieras, sexy.

Apenas empecé a moverme más fuerte, Twilight empezó a temblar fuertemente, yo la abracé pensando que le dolía, a los pocos segundos me dí cuenta que la hice llegar a un orgasmo.

Twilight:OH JOE! NO PARES! PORFAVOR NO PARES! MÁS RÁPIDO!

Joe:Oye, ten cuidado con esos-{ngh} jugos tuyos, me acaba de saltar al ojo.

En el momento que me cayeron los jugos de Twilight en los ojos, ella se durmió, yo quede impactado, la estaba pasando muy bien.

Joe: ...

Twilight:Mmmm...

Joe:Fue bueno mientras duró.

Twilight tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su boca, no pude resistir devolver una sonrisa cuando ella se movió y me abrazó.

Joe:Debo admitirlo, este lugar se pone cada vez mejor.

Me acomodé con ella, algo cansado, la estuve mirando por más o menos media hora, cuando me aseguré de que estaba profundamente dormida en mi cama, fui al baño, me duché, me vestí y me fui a caminar al bosque.

Joe:Espero que Twilight no se asuste cuando despierte sola.

Al apenas abrir la puerta, sentí ruidos desde un arbusto.

Joe:{sigh} Fluttershy...sal de ahí, quieres?

Fluttershy:aaah...lo siento mucho, me perdonas?

Joe:Porque estás tan sonrojada?

Fluttershy:Te escuché...te escuché...

Joe:Me escuchaste que?

Fluttershy:Cuando estabas con Twilight.

Joe:Oh...quieres hablar sobre eso?

Fluttershy:Tal vez...*mirada sensual*

Joe:Que insinuas?*sonrojado*

Estaba mirando a Fluttershy, su carácter tímido siempre me pareció lindo, pero ahora, al verla con esos ojos tan diferentes, me sentí diferente.

Fluttershy:Si te vas a quedar aquí, tienes que saber que nosotras entramos en celo, y nos dan ganas, yo estoy en el mío, así que necesito algo de placer.

Miré sus ojos algo preocupado, pero luego comprendí que mi amor de niño iba a tener sexo conmigo.

Joe:Muy bien...aqui vamos de nuevo.


	4. De Vuelta A Las Andadas

**Joe:** Y bien, Fluttershy, dime, porqué todas tus amigas no están calientes como tú?

**Fluttershy:** Soy un poco más grande que ellas, así que entro en celo antes que las otras…te digo algo personal?

**Joe:** Vamos a tener sexo, claro que sí.

**Fluttershy:** Cuando estabas bañándote….te estaba espiando…me estaba tocando contigo…puedes perdonarme?

**Joe:** No hay problema, preciosa, solo déjame echarte un vistazo, quieres?

Ella levanta su cola rápidamente, dejando ver su vagina.

**Joe:** Es muy linda, sabías que todas son diferentes? Son como los copos de nieve, ninguna es igual.

**Fluttershy:** si lo sé… hemos estado experimentando entre todas.

**Joe:** Wow…no esperaba eso…no la vi venir.

**Fluttershy:** Crees que nunca necesitamos complacernos? Que nunca ninguna de nosotras tenía necesidades? Todas entramos en celo en algún momento, y frecuentemente todas experimentamos, Excepto Rainbow Dash, ella prefiere hacerlo…manualmente.

**Joe:** Eso era innecesario…

**Rainbow Dash:** Fluttershy? Que haces con este idiota?

**Joe:** Maldición…

**Fluttershy: **Que crees que hago, Rainbow Dash?

**Rainbow Dash:** Otra vez? Por qué no le pediste a Twilight que te ayudara? Tenía que ser con este imbécil?

**Joe: **Estoy aquí!

**Rainbow Dash:** Si sé que estás aquí, perdedor, y también sé que te metiste con Twilight, "Joe".

**Joe:** Si , lo hice, pero ella me lo pidió, yo no quería hacerlo y aun así me obligó a hacerlo, así que no tengo nada malo en mi historial en Equestria.

Nótese, en mi historial DE EQUESTRIA, una vez nos pasamos de copas con mi banda y terminamos haciendo idioteces…

**Fluttershy:** Rainbow Dash, quiero que te vayas.

**Rainbow Dash:** Esta no es tu casa , Fluttershy, si esto siquiera es una casa.

**Joe:** Entonces yo te digo que te vayas, porque esta , es MI casa.

Rainbow Dash nos miró a ambos y se fue dejando una estela multicolor detrás de ella.

**Joe:** Dime, Aún eres virgen, no?

**Fluttershy:** Si…Aunque, mi celo se me pasó antes de que llegaras…

**Joe:** Entonces por qué quieres sexo?

**Fluttershy: **Porque…bueno….Aun tengo ganas…No me juzges, vale?

**Joe:** Me alegra que me eligieras a mí. Como quieres…bueno…

Qué ironía no? Acabo de perder mi virginidad con Twilight y ahora no puedo hablarle sin ponerme nervioso a la pony más inocente y tierna de Equestria…

**Fluttershy:** Vas a ser suave, no? No me va a doler, verdad?

**Joe:** No, no, no te va a doler…Créeme, ahora, ven conmigo.

Llevé a esa linda pegaso al baño, ella se sentó en la alfombra que tengo puesta para cuando salgo de la ducha, encendí el agua caliente y esperamos un rato, yo me arrodillé y me puse a su lado, ella solo empezó a tocarme los brazos algo extrañada por mis músculos que saqué tocando guitarra, después de un rato, antes de que se llenara la tina ella me besó…Creo que un beso suyo es mejor que tener sexo con ella 100 veces…Después del beso, algo avergonzado, me desvestí y ella me miró sonrojada con la pata en la boca, fue algo gracioso su cara , cada vez se sonrojaba más.

**Fluttershy:** Eres muy grande…

**Joe:** Te refieres a mí o a mi….?

**Fluttershy:** Me refiero a que la tienes muy grande.

**Joe:** Tú crees?

Ella me dijo sonriendo que sí y nos metimos a la tina caliente, ella accidentalmente golpeó con su ala derecha una mezcla para burbujas que tenía para cuando iba mi sobrina a verme…Supongo que ya no tengo que guardarla…Sólo la puse en la tina y ella miraba como las burbujas empezaban a salir en cantidades masivas, una flotó hacia arriba y se puso en frente de sus ojos, explotó y ella se rio tiernamente, como si fuera una bebé.

**Joe:** Estás segura? Me va a costar hacerte el amor porque eres tan inocente…Eres demasiado tierna para mi…No puedes esperar un tiempo? Puedo acariciarte y eso, pero es difícil para mí…

**Fluttershy:** Está bien, te entiendo…Pero porque te pones así? No me conoces hace tanto y no estuvimos juntos ni tres horas hasta ahora.

La miré algo aterrorizado de decirle sobre el programa My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic, pensando en que tal vez se enojaría conmigo, pero al final me resigné y se lo dije.

**Joe:** Uh…esto es algo complicado, si? En mi mundo ustedes tienen un programa donde hacen su vida normal…

Ella me miraba algo sorprendida, con miedo, sobretodo. Intenté tranquilizarla contándole un capítulo, para que viera que no era nada malo.

**Joe:** Puedo recordar perfectamente uno en que lloré, estaban intentando llevar agua a Cloudsdale, estaba Dash, tú y muchos pegasos, tenían que entrenar porque Rainbow quería batir el record, pero tú no podías ir tan rápido como otros pegasos, y eso te hacía sentir mal porque recordabas tu infancia cuando te decían "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy apenas puede volar", estaba impactado de que te trataran así, luego de que entrenaras con tus animales, intentaste hacerlo, partiste excelente, pero luego empezaste a pensar lo mismo que todos te decían para molestarte, y cada vez perdías más velocidad, te cubriste la cara con tu crin y te fuiste, Dash te siguió y te preguntó "No vas a rendirte por eso, verdad?" Tú la miraste llorando y diciéndole que sí, saliste corriendo al bosque, después se mostraba como estabas llorando rodeada de animales, una ardilla intentó subirte el ánimo dándote unas bellotas, pero tú le dijiste que eso no podría subirte el ánimo ahora.

Ella me miró sorprendida y aterrada.

**Fluttershy:** Eso…eso si…eso es verdad…pasó hace un año y medio, más o menos...

**Joe:** Ya lo superaste, no?

**Fluttershy:** Si…

**Joe:** También recuerdo que la princesa Celestia te encomendó reformar a Discord, y lo lograste, luego de bastante tiempo, pero lo lograste a tu manera, y por eso te admiro…

**Fluttershy:** Joe…Dime, si sabes tanto de mí, estamos bañándonos, somos cercanos ahora, así que quiero saber de ti.

La miré algo dudoso, pero me resigné y empecé a hablar.

**Joe:** Cuando era un niño de 6 años , siempre quise tocar guitarra profesionalmente, pero mis padres adoptivos, ya que los biológicos se suicidaron cuando tenía 4 años, ellos siempre me decían que era un inútil y que nunca lo lograría, me gustaría ver su cara ahora, soy un guitarrista profesional y - …

**Fluttershy:** Joe?

**Joe:** Mira, es difícil, si? Ellos están muertos ahora y me ha costado superarlo…Pero no quiero salirme del tema…En fin, hicimos una banda…"Rocker`s Soul`s" (Las almas de los rockeros) se llamaba…No teníamos tantas ideas de qué hacer con toda la pasta que nos llegaba…Casi 10 millones de pesos por concierto, no sé exactamente cuánto sería aquí…Siempre terminábamos quemando cosas, rompiendo las habitaciones de hotel, tomando alcohol y otras cosas…Podría tomarme una cerveza hora….

**Fluttershy:** Por si se te acaban, aquí también venden, cuestan dos bits cada una.

**Joe:** Gracias…Te ofrezco algo? Agua, algún dulce?

**Fluttershy:** Si tienes unas cerezas te lo agradecería.

Fui a buscar una cerveza y un platillo con varias cerezas, al volver vi a Fluttershy bastante inspirada con las burbujas de la tina, le gustaban, así que se me ocurrió algo.

**Joe: **Hey, hermosura, quieres que te de la mezcla?

**Fluttershy:** Para las burbujas?

**Joe:** Si…no la usaba yo, la usaba mi sobrina María cuando venía aquí…

No pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar pensando en todo lo que perdí.

**Joe:** No sé si volveré a verla…Tal vez ella esté devastada…Era una de las pocas personas que me quería…

**Fluttershy:** Gracias, Joe…Pero deja de llorar, sí? Si yo pude parar de llorar y ayudar cuando tuvimos que subir el agua a Cloudsdale entonces tú puedes sobreponerte a esto!

**Joe:** Tienes razón….De veras eres muy buena, más buena que lo que esperaba…Ese día, el del agua y Cloudsdale…Ese episodio se llamaba Huracán Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** De veras?

**Joe:** Si, así es.

Ella me abrazó, no sé por qué, tal vez solo estaba feliz por saber que los humanos si se interesaban en ella.

**Fluttershy:** Mira, acomódate, y hablemos más.

Volví a entrar y le pasé sus cerezas, ella se las comió lentamente, de manera sensual, cuando terminó de comer yo aún estaba tomando cerveza, estaba pasándola bien, sin pensar que se pondría mejor. Twilight había despertado y se metió a la tina con nosotros.

**Joe:** Hey, Twili…Que tal te sientes?

**Twilight:** Fluttershy? Que haces aquí con mi pony especial?

**Joe:** Wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW! Nunca dijiste nada de eso, tú querías experimentar, nada más.

**Twilight:** … Cierto, muy cierto…Bueno, entonces, quieres volver a la cama, Joe?

**Joe:** Eeeh…De acuerdo!

Las dos ponies salieron de la tina y me levantaron sus colas, mostrándome todo, me sonrojé más que nunca cuando ambas me dijeron al unísono "Te esperamos arriba". Después de secarme, subí y las vi a las dos en la cama. Twilight cerró la puerta con magia y Fluttershy me empujó mientras la unicornio me llamaba.

**Twilight:** Hueles muy bien, Joe.

**Joe:** Gracias?

Me sentía algo incómodo, me sentía extrañamente a gusto, y aterrorizado a la vez, accidentalmente Twilight apretó el control remoto de la televisión de mi habitación y ambas se distrajeron con eso, para rematar el asunto, estaban dando MLP.

**Joe:** Ugh…

Twilight estaba confundida, no enojada, solo confundida, ya que se veía justamente el capítulo del que le hablé a Fluttershy antes, el de Cloudsdale, ella estaba sonriendo, feliz, algo extrañada, pero feliz al fin y al cabo, ambas miraron la tele mientras daban ese capítulo y después vieron ese donde conocen a Zecora, mientras yo baje, me hice un café, y volví a subir, ambas estaban felices, no sé por qué exactamente, tal vez solo estaban felices de verse en televisión, a pesar que dudo que la conocieran.

**Joe:** Oigan, creen que debería afeitarme?

**Twilight:** Afeitarte?

**Joe:** Quitarme los pelos de la cara.

**Fluttershy:** No lo sé…Te hacen ver bien…

**Joe:** De veras? Si eso crees…

**Fluttershy:** Al principio me asustó esto , Joe, pero ahora es bastante divertido.

**Joe:** Me alegra que pienses así.

**Twilight:** Bueno, yo me voy.

**Joe:** De verdad? Estaba pensando que te quedarías.

**Twilight:** No. Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que organizar la biblioteca.

**Fluttershy:** Y, Joe? Listo?

**Joe:** …Mira, Shy…No te lo tomes a mal…De veras me encantaría hacer el amor contigo. Pero…Eres muy hermosa y tierna como para hacértelo… Lo adoraría. En serio, pero no me gustaría ser yo el que te quitara tu virginidad. Encuentra a alguien que ames de verdad y úsala con él. De nuevo no te lo tomes de malas, yo solo…Sólo….No puedo hacerlo.

Miré al suelo y me puse a llorar, Fluttershy me miraba algo triste también, pero estoy seguro que se las arreglaría, ella se fue tranquila, diciéndome que se las arreglaría para satisfacer sus necesidades ella, yo me quedé llorando un rato, y decidí jugar para relajarme.

**Joe:** A ver…Dead Island? No…Left 4 Dead? Muy repetido…Dead Space? Muy largo y difícil…God Of War? Lo acabo de jugar…Guitar Hero? Para qué? Soy profesional… Dante´s Inferno? Ugh…recuerdo quedarme trancado en una parte…Supongo que solo veré mi computador…si todas mis cosas están aquí….

De camino cambié de opinión ya que mi estómago demandaba comida.

**Joe:** Demonios…Veamos…Pan…Jamón…Queso…Lechuga… Eso me aliviará hasta la noche…

Comí y puse música de DragonForce para pasar el rato, estaba de lo mejor cantando e intentando tocar "Disciples Of Babylon", cuando Fluttershy volvió.

**Fluttershy: **Oye, Joe…

**Joe:** Ah? Como rayos entraste?

**Fluttershy:** Dejé la puerta abierta al salir.

**Joe:** Pero como se te-? Oh, claro-aquí es raro ver ladrones.

**Fluttershy:** Porfavor…Déjame-Déjame-Déjame…

Fluttershy se sonrojaba cada vez más, yo la miraba algo extrañado.

**Fluttershy:** Quiero sexo…Porfavor! Déjame hacerte el amor!

**Joe:** Pero mierda…De acuerdo…

Ella se sonrojó bastante cuando se acercó a mi y me tocó el estómago con sus pezuñas.

**Fluttershy: **Deberías sacarte esto, no?

**Joe:** Si, si lo haré.

Me saqué la camiseta y la puse al lado del sofá.

**Joe:** Dime, sabes cómo sacarlo , no?

**Fluttershy:** N-no…Dime que hacer!

Fluttershy miraba como estaba abriendo el cierre de mis pantalones, yo solo me sonrojaba mientras ella metía una de sus pezuñas y sacaba mi pene.

**Fluttershy:** Es muy grande, Joe…No se si podré montarla toda…

**Joe:** Oh, no importa….

**Fluttershy:** Quiero darle una probada antes.

**Joe:** Espera. Quieres darme una –Aaaah…carajo.

Ella empezó a lamerlo enseguida, me sorprendió que sabía exactamente mis puntos más sensibles. Estaba lamiendo solo la cabeza de mi pene cuando empezó a chuparlo.

**Joe:** Uuaahhh….Donde aprendiste…A hacer eso?

No me respondió y siguió chupándomela , Yo estaba muy complacido de eso, le gustaba hacerlo, y a mi me encantaba sentir su boca caliente y húmeda.

**Joe:** Oohh…Que bien lo haces…Dame un poco de tu vagina.

Ella no soltó mi pene nunca, solo aleteó un poco y yo le agarré las patas, puse el sillón hacia atrás y nos recostamos mientras nos hacíamos orales mutuamente, su boca y su saliva estaban muy calientes y se sentía mucho mejor que cuando lo hizo Twilight, su sabor era muy raro, pero me gustaba mucho, era como frambuesa con crema o algo así.

**Joe:** Está muy húmeda….Esto no dolerá.

Dejé de lamerla y metí dos dedos en su vagina, estaba ardiendo, palpitando y mojándose mucho, apenas estaban dentro, sentí como si su vagina no quisiera dejar ir mis dedos. Estaba contrayéndose y metiendo mis dedos aún más adentro, ella se sonrojaba y podía sentir las vibraciones de sus gemidos en mi pene, ya que no dejaba de darme oral, me encantaba su boca.

**Joe:** Aaahh…Flu—Flutter-Shy….Si sigues chupándomela así…..Me voy a correr…

Ella siguió y aceleró su ritmo, yo no resistí la tentación y solo "la dejé ir" en su boca. Ella estuvo un poco tragandola, y cayó un poco al piso.

**Joe:** Eso…fue…estupendo…

**Fluttershy:** Prepárate. Ahora viene lo bueno…

Ella se sentó y metió mi pene cuidadosamente en su vagina.

**Joe:** Aaah…Joder…C-Como mierda….Está ardiendo…Me quema…

**Fluttershy:** Quédate quieto.

Yo saqué la lengua muy rápido, estaba tan caliente que pensé en fuego, así de cálido era.

**Joe: **Aaah…Carajoooh….No voy a aguantar….Mucho….Asssssí!

Ella sólo saltaba en mi pene, no paraba, estaba feliz, pero claramente le dolía mucho, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba a punto de gritar y llorar.

**Joe:** Te duele…Para!

**Fluttershy:** NO! Yo puedo…Yo puedo hacerlo…

Me asusté y no dije palabra hasta que me corrí, ella sintió mi semen dentro de su cuerpo y se masturbó con mi pene aún dentro, se ponía muy apretada y más caliente , después remató con su corrida.

**Fluttershy:** Ammhh…..

**Joe:** Estabas que llorabas de dolor. Mírate, aún tienes lágrimas, porqué no paraste?

**Fluttershy:** Me dolía mucho, es verdad. Pero de verdad me gustaba , Joe.

**Joe:** El sexo no es divertido si duele.

**Fluttershy:** Bueno. Lo admito…No me gustaba…Me dolía mucho y quería tu pene fuera de mi. Pero te obligué a hacerme el amor y tenía que compensarte con mi vagina….

**Joe:** Hey, eso no era necesario. Ven.

Ella se acercó y volví en mi, recordando que las ponies en realidad si tienen pechos.

**Joe:** Que suaves….Son…quiero lamerlas…

**Fluttershy:** Lamer que?

**Joe:** Tus tetas….*Sonrojado*(Detesto esa palabra…Porqué la dije?)

**Fluttershy:** Estas dos? Adelante.

La agarré y ella me sonrió; la senté en el sofá de cuero y ella separó sus patas delanteras (Recordar: Anatómicamente correcto.) dejándome verlas. Eran una maravilla, grandes, suaves y lindas, sus pezones ya estaban erectos, posiblemente igual de suaves, o incluso más.

**Joe:** No puedo aguantarlo! De veras necesito hacer algo con ellas…

**Fluttershy:** Que necesitas? Quiero hacer todo lo que quieras.

**Joe:** En mi mundo las mujeres dejan que los hombres pongan sus penes entre sus senos….Quiero intentarlo…

**Fluttershy:** Hazlo. Pero no te corras en mi cara.

**Joe:** Gracias…Luego te hago un poco de oral.

Me puse arriba de ella, y puse mi pene entre ellas, prácticamente desapareció en su suavidad, se hundió muy rápido y yo me moví a igual velocidad.

**Joe:** Ah…Que suaves….Debo ir más rápido!

Ella se asustó un poco al verme ir tan rápido frotándome contra sus pechos, estaba completamente exhausto, pero quería más y más, eran tan cálidas y el roce de sus pezones era simplemente delicioso.

**Joe:** N—No aguanto más! Abre la boca!

Ella me dijo que no y con sus pezuñas apretó la parte de arriba de sus pechos, para impedir que mi pene pasara por ahí, la acumulación de suavidad en la punta más el golpecito suave de sus pezuñas me obligaron a correrme, dejando salir una gran cantidad de semen, que fluyó por sus pechos hacia abajo.

**Joe:** Aah…Me encantó…Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

Yo me había caído hacia atrás cuando me corrí, así que ella se arrodilló en el suelo y envolvió mi pene en sus pechos otra vez.

**Joe:** Oh mierda! Rápido!

Fluttershy estaba saboreándose mientras movía sus pechos rápidamente alrededor de mi pene, yo estaba en éxtasis, pero ella no estaba contenta con eso, ya que además se puso a lamerla. Yo sólo me corrí , mi semen saltó hacia arriba y ella sintió el calor cuando la gravedad lo lanzó hacia abajo, cayendo en su cuerpo.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, Joe… Quiero que esto se repita.

**Joe:** Uff…Yo también….

Me desmayé con Fluttershy encima de mi, preparada para intentar montarme otra vez. Al despertar, mi pene olía claramente a su vagina, ella ya se había ido, pero me había dejado una carta en el pecho que decía "Gracias por el asombroso momento, Joe, llámame cuando necesites mi cuerpo-Fluttershy" Miré el sofá, mojado con sus jugos y con semen, el aroma del sexo ya se había esparcido por la casa y eso me hacía feliz, aunque sentía mi pene estaba algo caliente aún.

**Joe:** Ah…Su calor se quedó en mi pene…Supongo que puedo tomar una ducha…

Miré mi pene y estaba cubierto con una gran cantidad de jugos y con algo de sangre, por el sexo vaginal, ella perdió su virginidad conmigo y el resto es obvio.

**Joe:** Bueno…Mejor voy al pueblo…Pero antes…DUCHA!

Salí corriendo y mientras me bañaba recordé algo muy importante.

**Joe:** El teléfono! Con eso podría contactarme con María!

Me sequé y me vestí con una camiseta de Megadeth, con unos jeans negros y con una chaqueta de cuero negro brillante, además me puse unas zapatillas deportivas para ir cómodo, al llegar al teléfono, vi que no había señal en mi casa, y me propuse llevarlo y ver si encontraba al menos una barra.

**Joe:** Bueno…Me he acostumbrado mucho al sexo últimamente…Con que pony debería meterme ahora?


End file.
